Pomegranates are customarily harvested at an acid level of about 181/2 percent. The acid level is generally determined by expressing the seeds from the fruit, pureeing the seeds followed by titration of the juice with NaOH. This method is generally described in the publication by the California Department of Food and Agriculture entitled "Fruit and Vegetable Standardization," Title III, Article 37 (Register 75, No. 4, 1-25-75), section 1464.4.
In marketing pomegranates, the market demand is established early in the season. As other fruits come on the market, it is desirable to maintain the flow of pomegranates so that the market share of fruit does not decline, i.e., customers will switch to other fruits if pomegranates do not remain readily available. Accordingly, it is desirable to harvest the pomegranates in an orderly manner which is not entirely dependent upon the whims of nature. A major objective of the present invention is to enable pomegranates to be harvested on "schedule" so that a continuous supply is maintained in fresh fruit markets.
The use of ammonium isobutyrate (AIB) as a ripening agent for sugarcane is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,755. Other relevant U.S. Pat. Nos. included 3,870,503 (sodium isobutyrate), 3,909,238 (polyethoxylated surfactants), and 3,994,715 (vanillin).